


單向玻璃

by mmttmmpeace



Category: ttmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	單向玻璃

[病友組]雪茄與牛奶焦糖

*繁體中文限定版

*達守abo

*單向玻璃

*達子抖S模式全開

*越寫越像強女干。。。

*一切純屬妄想

*被SECRET LOVER洗腦的產物x

>>>

聽說催眠術有助於紓解壓力。

身為新人愛豆，宮野的第一場個人Live即將來臨，他從好幾個月前就開始不安，緊張的程度連帶工作伙伴們都替他擔心不已，宮野總想著要好好調適自己的心情，偶然之下去找了一個催眠師，半是期望半是好奇的走進他的諮詢室裡。

"宮野桑，請坐。"

室內裝修簡單，俐落又有格調，最重要的是沒有令人不悅的信息素味道。宮野往周圍瞟了兩眼，連忙轉回目光正視對方。

"下午好，先生。"

宮野覺得坐在他對面的那位催眠師頗為面善，而且看上去十分年輕，說不定跟他是同輩。

"叫我鈴木就可以了。您最近遇到什麼困難了嗎？"

催眠師鈴木的笑容很溫柔，讓宮野也不自覺放鬆下來。

"是啊，工作上有點......"

宮野和對方小聊了一會兒，越發確信對方和自己蠻合拍的，說著說著還抱著肚子笑成一團，鈴木在椅子上重新坐正，打算進入正題。

"準備好了我們就開始吧？"

鈴木捏起綁著一枚花紋繁複的硬幣的細棉線，遠一點的桌面上擺著半滿的菸灰缸，還有一根未點的香菸。

"好，隨時都可以。"

宮野發現對方的手很好看，只是一個輕巧的動作都非常優美。鈴木把手肘支在桌面上靠他近了些，對氣味敏感的宮野聞到了對方指間極淡的焦油味。

"請專心的看著這枚硬幣，儘量不要眨眼。"

真是可惜了這麼漂亮的手，宮野極為厭惡劣質香菸的味道，一不小心碰上菸民對他來說都是種酷刑。

"頭腦放空，什麼都不要想，不需要緊張，不需要擔憂，肩膀放鬆，脖子放鬆..."

鈴木的聲音十分清澈，像一汪清泉浸潤著肌膚，宮野的呼吸漸漸變的綿長。

"好好的睡一覺吧。"

伴隨著一聲響指，宮野闔上眼垂下頭。

"達央？"

宮野試著喊了催眠師鈴木的名字，四面環堵的牆壁黑漆漆的，可是他沒有意識到周圍的改變，到處走動想找到對方。

"我在這裡，真守。"

他們明明是初見面，卻很快就互相稱呼對方的名字，宮野不疑有他，大步走近鈴木身前。

"這裡是？"

宮野剛才摸索了一下，只知道是個被侷限的空間，最多不超過三個塌塌米的大小。

"這裡是哪裡？你應該很清楚才對。"

光線大亮，宮野抬手遮住眼睛，再看清眼前景象後滿臉不敢置信。

"...這不是我下個月要辦Live的舞台嗎？"

他们所在的空间悬在高空，宮野貼著眼前的玻璃牆，牆外的光線灑了進來，就連舞台燈都生機蓬勃的運作著。

"啊，有好多觀眾呢，大家都是來看真守的。"

鈴木的氣息從身後極近的地方傳來，宮野能感受到溫暖的體溫擦過後背。

"......你要做什麼？"

費盡力氣才擠出來一句質問，宮野聞到了空間內瀰漫的信息素，全身都緊繃著。

"這就是你的壓力來源嗎...雖然不常遇到，但是只要解決就行了吧？"

鈴木歡快的語調讓宮野渾身激起一陣惡寒，散發出如此具有侵略性的信息素，宮野不用想也知道對方的目的。

"如果真守是omega的話就更棒了。"

鈴木一隻手環住了他的腰部，將他的下半身往後帶，緊貼著鈴木，即使想反抗，宮野就像是被抽乾了力氣，甚至還要克制住體內翻湧的慾望，只要一鬆懈，他的身體就會向後蹭過去，再強忍著往前掙扎，宮野被圈在懷裡，他聽見鈴木戲謔的笑聲，冰冷的手指探進他的底褲，宮野忍不住嗚咽出聲。

"第一次啊？都溼成這樣了，不幫你的話怎麼樣也說不過去。"

溼熱的吻落在宮野的後頸，鈴木把他抵在玻璃牆，從下襬開始解他的襯衫。

alpha的信息素味道濃郁的讓他眼冒金星，每口空氣都讓宮野的腦袋愈來愈昏沉。

在正式出道前幾年宮野都是靠抑制劑熬過來的，高強度的訓練對體力條件相對差的omega來說實在辛苦，發情期的休養更是不能夠被允許的，而出道以後抑制劑的用量就更大了，掌握他一切狀況的經紀人姊姊無奈又心疼的對他說要注意身體。

"被你的粉絲們看著很興奮是嗎，原來真守還有這樣的一面啊。"

"放開我！"

宮野看不清觀眾的臉，但是他能感覺到投過來的視線，他的臉羞憤到漲紅，他踩了鈴木一腳，卻反被絆到踝關節，鈴木一瞬間就將他按倒在地。

"牛奶......好甜...焦糖嗎？"

鈴木輕吻宮野的臉頰和咬緊的雙唇，襯衫已經被完全解開滑下了削瘦的肩膀，鈴木的舌尖掠過如同溶在牛奶裡的焦糖色肌膚，一邊抬起宮野的膝窩，鈴木的手指攪進對方的後穴，馬上就被潤滑的暢行無阻，鈴木放進更多隻指頭，搗鼓出更響的黏膩水聲，宮野從喉嚨裡發出難耐的呻吟，扭動著纖細的腰像是不堪寂寞的邀請。

"真守好色情吶，下面吃的這麼緊，連腺體的位置都這麼..."

鈴木看上去更像是頭飢渴的狼，話音未落他就含住宮野大腿內側的腺體狠狠吸吮，宮野止不住的顫抖著，從沒體會過的異樣快感沖向他。

苦澀又隱約透出幽香的信息素纏繞著他，宮野認出這是雪茄的味道，只是被香菸刺鼻的焦油味蓋過，直到提升到這樣的濃度才終於顯露出來。宮野下意識的加深呼吸，沁透感官的淡淡苦味，就是無法違抗的威勢，直到鈴木的性器進入他的體內，他才想起來要掙扎，但是為時已晚。

"你有這麼淫蕩的身體......你的粉絲們知道嗎？"

宮野夾緊鈴木的腰，讓對方穩穩的在體內抽插，他捂著臉連一秒鐘都不願去想粉絲們是不是正在看著他。

舞台燈不時掃過交合的兩人身上，照亮了宮野光裸的胸腹，脫力的大腿緩緩鬆開，打在鈴木背上數秒鐘的聚光燈，陰影下宮野被頂弄的漏出破碎的喘息和抽泣聲，淚水在眼眶裡打轉，想要逃開鈴木一下比一下猛烈的撞擊，宮野向後沒有爬開多遠就又被捉住大腿根撈了回來，他毫無抵抗能力的承受著鈴木的攻勢，在直刺深處的同時胸膛反射性的往上挺，粉嫩脹疼的乳頭送進了鈴木嘴裡，宮野胸前留下了一串串牙印，最後直到他被吃乾抹淨，鈴木再也射不出任何東西的時候，宮野才得以從催眠中醒來。

又是一聲響指，宮野慢悠悠的睜開眼，桌上捻熄的香菸燃了半根，搭在煙灰缸邊沿，衣服完好，身體也沒有任何異狀，他只是看著火星在菸灰裡熄滅。

Live彩排前，宮野聽見經紀人姊姊對他說：你的信息素變淡了.........如果可以的話，我希望你能老實告訴我。

<完。>


End file.
